Love is Falling Into History
by SkyNinjaPirate
Summary: Tyrande's thoughts, but not what really happened. Fixed for my own, and my bff's, happiness. Oneshot, songfic. R


Something I used about one and a half hour writing a late night (seems like all the good stuff comes then, eh?). It does not fit with the real story, I know, I know. Don't slaughter me, ok? Blizzard owns all the character (and what wonderful characters)!!!

Song: Avril Lavigne – Falling into history

* * *

**Love i****s Falling Into History**

Don't matter what people say  
I never did believe them  
I know, I know they know everything  
I'll be alright by myself  
And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined  
Confined by love

Once… she had loved him, Tyrande Whisperwind had loved Illidan Stormrage. It could best be described as love at first sight, as she fell for him almost immediately. Somehow she could feel safe with him nearby. When he held her, even just for a hug, at that second she had always been at ease. Illidan and his brother had both fought for her heart, but she knew her heart belonged to the restless one, though that would mean no safe future if he stayed that way. But Tyrande had never been a girl to take the calm, boring river anyways. She would steer the boat towards the waterfall, and that was what Illidan was, a thrilling waterfall-ride.

So she had loved Illidan, secretly, as she studied to become a priestess of Elune. No one could know that her heart was with the wild one, which was not expected of her. They had shared their passion at late night hours, far away from the village, far away from the temple. Sweat bodies lying on the grass in moonlight and he would kiss her face and whisper something in her ear that would make her blush. After that he would take her hand and help her stand up, before getting dressed and follow her back to the temple. There he would kiss her for a long time before saying those three words, and she would say them back. This was the way Tyrande would always remember him, even though she knew she shouldn't.

Now our days seem strange  
I guess my heart was bound to change

Then he had changed. He had craved magic, and magic he had gotten. In this darkening time Tyrande and Malfurion had found comfort in each other, as friends, nothing more. But Illidan had seen them, misunderstood it, and become more crazed than ever before.

Illidan had done some stupid chooses, betrayed his people, his brother and her. Tyrande had felt her heart been ripped out of her chest during all this. She had stood on the sideline unable to move as she saw the man she loved slowly loosing his soul, slowly turning into something hideous. He had become a demon or something even worse…

I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history

So she had forced herself to stop loving him, and instead turned all her attention to Malfurion, the calm, collected man that had always supported her and stood by her side. But for a long time all she could think of was what Illidan had felt like, lying next to her, and sometimes Malfurion's face faded into Illidan's. She would always feel guilty for fantasising about someone who had betrayed everything she valued. But stop herself? No, she wasn't able to.

In time his face had gone missing from her mind, and with an honest heart she could now say that she really did love Malfurion, and that Illidan was just a distant someone she had used to know, and a faded picture in the back of her head.

I never thought that I'd say  
That I don't really miss you  
I lived, I breathed your breath through me  
Time has a way of passing by  
Until I don't remember why or how to hurt for you

Love's pain has gone somewhere  
And I'm finally hanging it there

Now Malfurion was sleeping in the Emerald Dream, Illidan had run off to Outland and Tyrande was in charge of Darnassus and all the night elves. She didn't feel the pain anymore, not the pain Illidan had caused her and not the pain Malfurion had caused her by going back into sleep and being locked up by some ancient magic. The only pain she felt now was the pain of her people and the earth. Love's pain was not something she wanted to feel again, so instead she stood in the temple, waiting for Malfurion to come back into her arms.

I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history

Falling into, falling into, you're falling into history

Illidan was just a distant memory, something she in truth wanted to forget. But now that Malfurion was gone, she found herself dreaming of her first love again. The times they had shared out in the field visited her at night time, every night… But as the sun rose he was once again a faded picture in the back of her mind. Something distant, something she wanted without even knowing it. What she believed was that Illidan was in the past, and after all Tyrande had other things to worry about. The Black Temple was none of her concern, at least not yet.

I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history

More and more were travelling to Outland these days and she often hear rumours about the temple her former lover had occupied. The darkness there, the constant fear everyone felt when they got to close. And so the memories did not longer stay in her dreams, and she more often caught herself daydreaming about him, and she would always tell herself that she hated it, though when the memories and pictures came to her she would sit still and smile to the male figure only she could see.

I'll be alright by myself  
And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined  
Confined by love

No one would ever hear her say it out loud, or be able to read it on her face, but deep inside she still held feelings for the damned soul she once had called her friend and lover. Tyrande would never dare to think it, to even let the thought flash her mind, but she still loved the Betrayer. She still loved Illidan…

And though she would stay fateful and wait for Malfurion to come back, her body and mind craved for someone else. Yes, Tyrande Whisperwind loved Illidan Stormrage, and deep, deep in her heart she knew she would always do so.


End file.
